Love Your Enemies
by loveeealwaysk
Summary: What happens when husband and wife become worse enemies? Will the surrender,or will they both die fighting?
1. Chapter 1

"You know something I don't even know why we are together?"Naveen said blowing smoke from his cigar

Tiana turned to look at him

"I don't know either,Naveen!"she looked at him and rolled her eyes

"Stop,doing that everything i say to you,you make some childish gesture." he sighed

"Maybe we should get a divorce,or separate for awhile"Naveen said walking to the open balcony

"Besides,us fighting every minute of the day,what else is wrong?"Tiana asked

"You,have changed and you're...becoming one of my enemies!"he said frowning.

"Oh,really!"Tiana said enraged

"Yes,really now get out of my presence!"his eyes narrowed at her.

Tiana walked over about to leave

"I'm becoming one of your enemies right?"Tiana looked at Naveen who nodded.

"Well,get ready for war,king of Maldonia!"Tiana said slamming the door to Naveen's office

**Should I continue ?I don't own anything thanks for reading!**


	2. Stupid

**New Chapter I don't own anything!:-) **

** "You know something I don't even know why we are together?"Naveen said blowing smoke from his cigar**

**Tiana turned to look at him**

**"I don't know either,Naveen!"she looked at him and rolled her eyes**

**"Stop,doing that everything i say to you,you make some childish gesture." he sighed**

**"Maybe we should get a divorce,or separate for awhile"Naveen said walking to the open balcony**

**"Besides,us fighting every minute of the day,what else is wrong?"Tiana asked **

**"You,have changed and you're...becoming one of my enemies!"he said frowning.**

**"Oh,really!"Tiana said enraged**

**"Yes,really now get out of my presence!"his eyes narrowed at her.**

**Tiana walked over about to leave**

**"I'm becoming one of your enemies right?"Tiana looked at Naveen who nodded.**

**"Well,get ready for war,king of Maldonia!"Tiana said slamming the door to Naveen's office**

**Naveen sighed and picked up a picture of him and tiana's wedding day**

**"Why have we become what we fear."he said caressing her face on the picture.**

**Tiana went into the nursery where their son James slept.**

**"Hey,Julia hows my baby?"Tiana asked the nanny.**

**"He's doing very well,your majesty."the julia said**

**"Thank you, you may leave."Tiana said,Julia curtsied as she left the room.**

**"Mommy,mommy!"the twins called Tiana**

**"Hey you two!"Tiana said closing the door to the nursery**

**"Did you have a good day today?"Tiana asked**

**"Yes,I learned how to spell maldonia!"Antonio said**

**"Well,I learned how to count to 101!"Nina said**

**"Well,that's very good!"Tiana said hugging them both**

**"Mommy,where's daddy I wanna teach him how to spell maldonia!"Antonio said**

**"Well,I already know how to spell maldonia!"naveen said**

**"Daddy!"the twins said in unison,Tiana frowned.**

**"How was your day?"naveen asked leaning down to hug them**

**"Great!"they both said**

**"Really,what did you learn?"naveen asked**

**"I learned how to spell maldonia! M-a-l-d-o-n-i-a!"Antonio said **

**"Good job,how about mi Benita?"naveen asked**

**"I can count to 101!"Nina said excited**

**Tiana cleared her throat "you two need to wash up for dinner."Tiana said**

**"Àww!"the twins pouted**

**"Now,you heard your mother."naveen said tickling them.**

**the twins ran upstairs to wash up.**

**Naveen sighed "Tiana,I think we should discuss the way we have been acti lately."naveen said rubbing his neck**

**"There is nothing to discuss we have three beautiful children we are their parents and nothing more."Tiana said trying to move past him**

**naveen grabbed her arm,"Tiana we took vows to love each other."he said**

**Tiana shot him a cold glare "You wanna talk about vows,because I certainly do not remember being the one with the affair."Tiana yanked her arm out of his home and stormed off.**

**A year ago..**

**"Hey,Julia have you seen naveen?"asked a pregnant Tiana**

**"Umm,his Highness is in his office and has asked nit to be disturbed.**

**"Oh,I'm sure he won't mind if i dropped in thanks!"Tiana said**

**"Oh,ms. Tiana I wish you wouldn't go in there."Julia whispered**

**"Oh,naveen!"a woman moaned**

**Tiana entered the office to see naveen with his secretary.**

**"Naveen,how could you!"Tiana said tears streaming down her face**

**"Tiana!"naveen called out**

**"What,do you want !"Tiana yelled**

**"I can explain!" naveen said**

**"No! I am so glad you finally unclouded my head and showed me the real naveen."Tiana said walking away**

**naveen hung his head in defeat.**

**Naveen sighed "stupid!"**

**TBC**


	3. You dont deserve me

**Sorry for late chapter enjoy i dont own anything :-) **

Naveen and Tirana laid in their bed in the kings suite. Tiana sighed she missed naveen holding her in his arms,but most of all she missed his honey colored eyes looking into hers. she began to let the tears fall from her eyes and ran into the bathroom. naveen noticed her and went over to the bathroom and knocked "Tiana,I know you hate me but please let me help you if you're hurting."naveen pleaded "Naveen,I'm fine just go back to bed."Tiana said coldly "Fine,its not like you deserve my attention anyway."naveen murmed but tiana heard. a new found hate roared inside of Tiana and she came to the realization she hated her husband,and their family is going to fall apart.. Tiana pulled herself together and walked out the bathroom. "You have a lot of nerve,to talk about what someone deserves."Tirana said glaring at naveen "You're,right I do have a lot of nerve,because I am getting exactly what I deserve."naveen said frustrated he sighed "I hurt you and I am sorry that I did but its not like you didn't push me away while you were pregnant. naveen said "So,I pushed you away and that gives you a free card to sleep with whoever you please?" Tirana yelled "I needed someone who listen to me like my wife should have been doing."naveen argued Tiana couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes "I tried to listen,but I couldn't I was...oh forget it you wouldn't understand."Tirana said her eyes turning from soft to hard and cold. Naveen sighed,as Tirana stormed pass him. "You know I loved you more than life itself,now I just don't know anymore."Tiana said going to the queen suite. At 2:00am Naveen tossed and turn in his bed all night,when he heard a knock at his door. "Ugh"he groaned as he got up He opened the door to see his daughter holding her favorite pink teddy bear. "My princess,why are you out of bed?"naveen asked picking her up The little princess looked as she had been crying. She wiped her eyes "I had a nightmare,papa."she said putting her head on his shoulder. Naveen softly patted her back "ohh,its okay sweetie."naveen said walking over to tiana's suite. he knocked on the door to see a teary eyed tiana. "Mommy,I had a nightmare."Nina said reaching out for Tirana "Aww,its okay sweetie mommy,and daddy aren't going to let the monster get to you,okay?"town said wiping Nina's face "Can I sleep,in you and papa's bed?"Nina asked "Sure you can."Tiana said closing the door to the queen suite. her and naveen walked with their daughter to the king suite. Nina laid between the two separating them. Naveen looked at tiana he missed her touch the way she felt in his arms,he was sorry he hurt her but what could he do. Naveen and Tirana laid in their bed in the kings suite. Tiana sighed she missed naveen holding her in his arms,but most of all she missed his honey colored eyes looking into hers. she began to let the tears fall from her eyes and ran into the bathroom. naveen noticed her and went over to the bathroom and knocked "Tiana,I know you hate me but please let me help you if you're hurting."naveen pleaded "Naveen,I'm fine just go back to bed."Tiana said coldly "Fine,its not like you deserve my attention anyway."naveen murmed but tiana heard. a new found hate roared inside of Tiana and she came to the realization she hated her husband,and their family is going to fall apart.. Tiana pulled herself together and walked out the bathroom. "You have a lot of nerve,to talk about what someone deserves."Tirana said glaring at naveen "You're,right I do have a lot of nerve,because I am getting exactly what I deserve."naveen said frustrated he sighed "I hurt you and I am sorry that I did but its not like you didn't push me away while you were pregnant. naveen said "So,I pushed you away and that gives you a free card to sleep with whoever you please?" Tirana yelled "I needed someone who listen to me like my wife should have been doing."naveen argued Tiana couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes "I tried to listen,but I couldn't I was...oh forget it you wouldn't understand."Tirana said her eyes turning from soft to hard and cold. Naveen sighed,as Tirana stormed pass him. "You know I loved you more than life itself,now I just don't know anymore."Tiana said going to the queen suite. At 2:00am Naveen tossed and turn in his bed all night,when he heard a knock at his door. "Ugh"he groaned as he got up He opened the door to see his daughter holding her favorite pink teddy bear. "My princess,why are you out of bed?"naveen asked picking her up The little princess looked as she had been crying. She wiped her eyes "I had a nightmare,papa."she said putting her head on his shoulder. Naveen softly patted her back "ohh,its okay sweetie."naveen said walking over to tiana's suite. he knocked on the door to see a teary eyed tiana. "Mommy,I had a nightmare."Nina said reaching out for Tirana "Aww,its okay sweetie mommy,and daddy aren't going to let the monster get to you,okay?"town said wiping Nina's face "Can I sleep,in you and papa's bed?"Nina asked "Sure you can."Tiana said closing the door to the queen suite. her and naveen walked with their daughter to the king suite. Nina laid between the two separating them. Naveen looked at tiana he missed her touch the way she felt in his arms,he was sorry he hurt her but what could he do.


	4. Keep the ring

**New chapter enjoy i dont own anything influenced by beyonce's resentment:-) **

Naveen awoke to find his daughter sleeping peacefully,but he didnt see Tiana anywhere in sight. He thought she just went back to the queen suite "she really hates me that much"he thought he heard a lod knock on the got up irritated and open the door where the royal guards looked qorried. "Your majesty the queen she's missing." the head guard said "What do you mean missing?"naveen asked furrowing his eyebrows Her assistant came to give her the schedule for today and she looked in her suite to see if she was there and she wasnt there or anywhere around the of the maids said that she saw her exit your room this morning,but didn't question her about where she was going at such a late hour. Naveen sighed "okay we have to find her,go get the nanny to take nina and gather all the guards and meet in my office!"naveen ordered Naveen got dressed and scratch his head "I know you mi benita you wouldn't leave me,unless you!" "Faldi foldomza I know where she is!"he grabbed the phone "hello,I want for royal guards and bring the car around."naveen said Tiana sat at the edge of the ocean on the sandy ground and wondered why would naveen treat her like this like she was his enemy."she cried and screamed "why!"the tears stained her face and she fell to the ground clutching her chest. The man she once loved amd gave everything to betrayed her and in this momment she didn't have to be strong for her children as queen or naveen. Naveen arrived to the beach and witnessed a broken tiana crying harder than he'd ever seen her cry before. "Do you want us to get her your majesty?"one of the guards asked "Stand down,I will be right back."naveen said walking down to the beach. "I was worried about you."naveen said startling tiana She turned around and rolled her eyes. "I figured you would fine me."she said looking at the water hitting her feet. "You always come here when your hurting or we have a fight,its where I first told you I loved you."naveen said reminiscing " We were young and you were faithful then."tiana whispered the last part Naveen sighed "I don't know what else to do I said im sorry."naveen stated "Sorry naveen?really,I am your wife do you have any Idea how it feels to sleep next to the same person who hurt you,I am trying to forgive you and move on but its so hard to stand next you and smile when I am so full of resentment. What did I Do to deserve that naveen please explain that to me!"she yelled tears falling from her eyes "Tirana I know I messed up but do not act like you were the best wife because you neglected me as your husband you shut me out like you do everyone else. I needed the affection from my wife."naveen said Tiana sighed "I am sorry I didn't give you that affection,but that doesnt justify why you slept with her,until you find the answer keep this."she walked over and place the ring into naveens pocket and walked back to the car. Naveen felt tears sting his eyes.


End file.
